Beach
Beach is the first encounter in the Echoes hub. It is followed by the encounter Forest Path 1. Enemies *Kobold (50 Platinum, 50 Xp, 50 Energy, 2 HP, 3 HP Hard, 4 HP NM) *Kobold Stalker (60 Platinum, 60 Xp, 60 Energy, 1 HP, 2 HP Hard, 3 HP NM) Transcript Introduction "On the sand..." "Fighting," the captain says, appearing beside you. "Men and kobolds". The half-elven mariner's eyes are sharper than yours. It's a moment before you can discern the reptilian creatures in the midst of the thrashing melee. By that time, he's already yelling his commands, and the ship leaps forward with renewed speed. You turn away form the rail and see Tessa emerging from below, her bow in her hand and her quiver on her back. "The boats," she says, as her eyes meet yours. She keeps moving, not waiting for a reply. You follow her, leaping into one of the small boats that will ferry you to the shore. Some of your comrades are close behind, and they jump into the craft after you. Within a few seconds it's packed with armed men and women ready to join the fighting. The lives of those on the shore hang in the balance, and you can't lose any time. In moments the ship's speed dissipates like mist, the vessel now as close to land as it can safely go - if not closer. The boat descends towards the surface of the dark depths ,and the fastenings are released. A second later, oars wielded in brawny arms are cutting into the water. "They've never come this far before," Tessa says, standing up in spite of the rocking of the boat, already notching an arrow to her bow. "If they're here..." As you approach, you see that the kobolds are disengaging from the humans, pulling back and gesturing towards your craft. Perhaps they're wondering whether they should keep fighting, or else flee before you can land. Sure enough, one turns and runs, disappearing into the nearby trees. But the others remain, either caught in indecision or willing to fight you as well as their victims. For their part, the humans - fishermen, by the look of them - back away towards the water, weapons clutched in trembling hands. Several prone and supine forms sprawl on the sand, evidence that the vicious creatures were getting the better of the fighting. An arrow arcs overhead. Tessa cries out in triumph as it plunges like a swooping bird of prey, and takes a kobold in the neck. As though inspired by her deadly archery, the rowers put on one final burst of speed - ploughing through the water until wood grinds against sand. Then you leap out, sword in hand, and charge. Conclusion The last kobold's corpse slides from your blade, scales scraping against the steel as blood splutters from his mouth. "Is the town safe?" Tessa asks. "I don't know," one of the fishermen replies, his hand pressed to a wound on his arm. "We were here taking out the boats when they attacked." She turns to you. "We have to get to Marsonne," she says. Category:Echoes